


Lucky

by Bella0s



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith Doesn't Know What He's Doing, M/M, University AU, doctor allura, keith (voltron) - Freeform, keith takes care of Lance, klance, lance (voltron) - Freeform, lance is unlucky, shiro is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella0s/pseuds/Bella0s
Summary: Without thinking Lance runs in head first to save Keith, as a result the two end up living together for a few days.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first time actually posting a fic, woah.. I'm sorry if it's a bit choppy around the edges, I'll try my best!

I believe that when someone is born they are told how lucky they are, whether it be luckier than most people or the opposite, there is always a way to get more luck if needed. the luck that you earn is only temporary though, so soon after you have to earn more. It's very simple to earn luck, just do kind things. Pick up a piece of trash on the street or help someone in need. The harder the job the more you earn.

In my case, I am very, very unlucky, so I do as much as I can in order to keep my luck at an average, though, then again, this may just be a way I convinced myself to be a good person. Either way is ok with me most of the time, but right now I wish I just kept walking. Walking away from the dark haired boy that I declared was my rival, away from the two larger guys that were unfairly teaming up against him, away from my luck.

\--------------

It was a catch-up day at the university, so not that many people are here, almost nobody in fact, but apparently enough for a very unfair fight to break out right at the back of the school.

“Got somethin to say pretty boy?” The smaller of the two football players asked. I stopped and watched as they both started cornering a smaller kid that eventually hit the wall behind him and was desperately looking around for a way to get out of there. The bigger of the two jocks stepped in front of him and placed a hand on either of his shoulders.

“Hey, hey keithy boy,” he spoke softly.

oh so it's Keith, my rival, the stupid mullet head that's always a few marks ahead of me.

“I'm just here in favour my little sister that you harassed.” Each word the large guy spoke was coated in a thick venom, but Keith stood his ground.

“I didn't do anything like that.” The pale skinned boy shot back, “if anything it's the other way around, she asked me out and after I said no she, started threatening me.” The jock spat on the ground before he raised a clenched fist into the air.

I started to move.

“Scum! You really think I would believe bull like that?” He pulled his fist up a bit more before letting it go. His fist hit my cheek, not long after I feel the other side of my head collide with a brick wall, then, I meet the ground.

What was I thinking? No. I didn't think. I just ran, and to do what? save my rival?

“Shit dude,” the smaller of the jocks squeaked out pulling the bigger guy back a bit. “that looks bad, we should get out of here.” From my spot on the ground along with semi blurry vision I can barely make out the two figures quickly shuffling away.

Everything is starting to get fuzzy..

“Holy crap dude.” Keith sounds worried, I wonder what he's so upset about. “....e…… nee…..get...t…...emergency…” I can't hear him over the loud ringing in my ears that seems to throb.

“K-Keith?” My voice rasps out the name and I'm a little taken back by the fact that it doesn't sound like me. I need to sit up and clear my head, I try to lean up on my elbows but before I can get far Keith is in front of me. “....what are…. you-” he shuffles over and kneels down so he's beside me and almost on my level.

“You need to lay down.” I can hear Keith more clearly now that the loud banging in my ears has calmed a bit.

Is his voice wavering? It's like he's about to cry...

“N-no I don't.. I just need to… go for a walk.” Why does he look so worried? Suddenly Keith's hand is on my chest and his other hand is lightly pressed on the back of my head, then he starts pushing on my chest a bit to get me to lie down, I feel the pressure on the back of my head starting to-

“Ow! Shit!”

“Ah- crap- I'm sorry, here.” Keith pulls his hand away and lets me rest on my elbows again.

“It's fine,” I look up at Keith, he's looking at his hand. “I think that where you grabbed was the spot I hit my head on the wall-” wait, why does Keith look as if his hand is throwing death threats at him..?

Oh.

His hand is covered in a thick red that's slowly dripping down his arm. He tears his eyes away and looks at me.

“.....lance..” he breaths out. I feel my eyes start to water, pain zapping through my head as if I were struck by lightning.

The world is turning again.

Everything goes black.

\---------

I'm on a bed? A very uncomfortable bed…. Sitting myself up I recall what happened.

“Keith! Oh frick my head!” I reach up to place a had on my forehead, and there's bandages? “Wha..?” Oh yeah, I got hit pretty hard. Looking around I can't see any wires or things, so I'm not hooked up to anything? That's a bonus! Guess I got lucky for once, oh wait double bonus! This is the school infirmary! Not the school hospital! In that case I'll just check myself out at the front and go back to my dorm.

I swing my legs over the side of the bed, “easy enough.” I hum out. The door opens just as I stand up.

“Lance, no! Don't-” that's Keith's voice, but oh hey! I'm standing! but everything's spinning, and now I'm falling.

great.

“C-catch him! Don't let him hit his head again!” A woman's voice called out, oh is that Allura? Isn't she one of the doctors here? Everything is spinning so fast.

Suddenly my face is in the crook of someone's neck, an arm wraps around my torso supporting me. I grab the back of his shirt, it feels like I'm still falling with the world spinning and darkness spotting in and out of my vision.

“Jesus Lance, you smashed into a brick wall, at least try to get up slowly.” I wait for my vision to clear before I answer, I can see the blurry outline of allura as she lets out a sigh of relief.

After a small while the dark patches start leaving my vision so I loosen my death grip on Keith.

“Well sorry princess, I was startled by the door opening” I say in defence.

“Bull. You started getting up before we even opened the door.” Frowning I completely un attach myself from Keith, letting my arms drop beside me. He gets the message to let go of me as well, I take a step back and plop myself down on the bed.

Ew, I was totally just hugging Mr. Mullet.

“Lance,” Allura starts walking towards me at a quick pace. “You live in the dorms right?”

That's a weird question.

“I do. Why? You wanna come over some time-” a sharp pain runs through my foot and vibrates through my body. “OW! Keith what the hell?”

“Stop flirting and listen.” Angrily looking Keith over I notice something. Keith's eyes are purple? Or grey? I'll have to look at them more later, when he's not glaring daggers though me. I break the eye contact and look over at Allura and stay quiet, she takes the hint to start speaking again.

“As I was saying. Lance, Since this week is a holiday I want Keith to stay with you for a few days.”

Stay with.. me?

“Hahaha funny, I can take care of myself just fine. I don't need Keith to baby sit me. If my head is that bad why not just take me to the hospital?” Live with Keith for a few days, that would probably get me closer to death!

“Our school has most things that a hospital has, along with very capable doctors. If you wish you can stay here for a bit while your head heels. Though that's fine with me, I'll tell you this now. You'll have nothing to entertain yourself. you are well enough to go back to your dorm as long as you have someone to watch you. So unless you wanna sit bored for the next few days-”

“Ok, ok, I got it.” I don't think I could handle sitting with nothing to do for multiple days. Crap! “Just, does it have to be Keith?” I point a dramatic finger at him.

“I volunteered to watch you.”

Stupid frickin mullet head jerk!

“What? Why?” Why did I help him?? it seems all my luck is in fact, is actually gone!?

“You kinda jumped into a fist to protect me and knocked your head against a wall.”

“Oh! I thought I voluntarily smashed my head into a brick wall!” I shoot back, if I have to live with him for a few days may as well drag him into hell with cold ripe sarcasm. “Get to the point mullet.”

“I'm gonna repay you for that, weather you like it or not.” I'm really starting to think that Keith's glare can inflict physical pain, or, maybe my head is just starting to throb.

“Fine, you may stay with me for a few days, but once I'm better it's out you go!” I can can see it now….

Misery.

“Ok! Now that this is settled I'll let the two of you leave just after I ask lance a few questions.” Allura seems cheerier now, I wonder if it's because I'm leaving soon.

\----------------

“Ok lance, you did cut your head open so you'll have to change the bandages every so often. It's probably best to in the mornings and before bed, if it starts bleeding again that's fine.” She pauses, “unless it's bleeding a lot then call the school. Oh! also, take this.” Allura pulled out a plastic container filled with little white tablets. “Take one in the morning, afternoon and before bed. It'll help the headaches you're gonna get. Make sure you get up slowly to that you don't fall, and you might randomly get dizzy at times.”

Oh no, I don't mix well with dizzy…

“ok you two, stay safe on your walk back, Keith take good care of him.” With that Allura pushed us out the doors and locked them behind us.

“So, which dorms you live in?”

“East, it's about a ten minute walk. Let's go.” I start walking, It's already dark out and I just wanna get home. my head is starting to pound.

“How do you feel?” Keith still sounds concerned, it's probably easier if I just push everything off as ok, well everything is ok.

“I'm fine, it takes more than a few knocks to the head to get me down.” I point to myself with my thumb, look back and smirk at him. Keith is looking at the ground, it's as if he watched a puppy get kicked or something. “Are you ok?” His head shot up almost instantly.

“Wha-wait. Me? Am I ok?”

“Yeah, that's uh, what i asked” Keith is acting off, it's actually kinda worrisome.

“I uhm, will be…” the raven haired boy starts playing with the hem of his fingerless gloves.

“Go on..” I say, maybe that was a bit too forward.. Keith stiffens and stops walking.

Yup, it definitely was..

“N-not right now, I don't want to be a burden-”

“You can tell me later then, if I'm gonna be living with you for the next few days I wanna know what makes you uncomfortable so I can avoid doing that-” this sounds really sappy, why am I being sappy? I'm not sappy. “D-don't take that the wrong way! I'm just an overly kind person and would do this for anyone!”

Keith raises a hand to cover his mouth and let's out a small laugh.

I wish I could see his smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was gonna be posted two days ago but then oops! I accidentally wrote a extra 1000 words :) I didn't look over the end too much so I'm sorry if it's not really that good.

The dorms at the garrison were bigger than what most dorms were, but smaller than a average apartment. In each of them there was a bedroom with two beds, kitchen, bathroom and a very small living room that could barely fit a couch and tv.

“This one's mine” I say as we stop in front of room 203. opening the door I let Keith wonder in first, he takes off his shoes and starts looking around. 

“Hmm, I thought all the dorms would look the same.” He spoke quietly and I thank him for it, my head hurts so much I think my brain is trying to leave my skull. 

“Maybe it's because it's a different dorm building, or they stuck me in a crappy one because I don't have a roommate.” Thinking back to it, somehow I managed to be the unlucky bastard that didn't share a dorm, meaning that, I, by myself got to pay rent, make food, and clean. Worst of all it was lonely as hell. 

stepping inside and closing the door behind me I sit down on the floor And start working at my shoe laces. somehow I always manage to tie them too tight, it's a really big pain getting them off at the end of the day. 

“First, yeah this is smaller than my dorm. Second, what happened to your roommate?” Keith turns and looks at me, then he looks down and sees me struggling with my shoes. Great. “Do- do you need help?” I let out an annoyed sigh before responding. 

“No, no, no, I'm fine. I can do it.” I start pulling at the stupid shoe but it still doesn't come off, back to trying to loosen the strings.

“Oh, back to the first topic, I never had a roommate. I was accepted to the school late because of computer errors and so they just threw me in here alone.” How such a high tech school let something like this happen, I have no idea. The world just likes to work against me. 

“Wait so only you pay the bills?” I nod. “And who cooks and cleans?” Keith looks genuinely surprised. 

“All me buddy~ what you think Lancey Lance can't cook, clean, go to school and have a job at the same time?” starting to pull on my shoe again I feel it slip a little, I think I might be able to actually get it off this time. 

“Most kids have a job, a lot of other kids saved up beforehand, but man that must be ruff.” Keith let's out a small sigh. “When do you work?” 

Now that I think about it my job.. “oh my god! Keith! Am I able to go to work-” pulling too hard my shoe pops off my foot sending me flying into the wall behind me. My head vibrates with more pain. damn, the world really does have it out for me. 

“Holy shit.” Keith practically ran to me even though we're in such a small space. In almost no time he's crouched down in front of me. “Lance, are you ok? Did you hit your head?” 

Being completely honest I'm pretty sure that my head is my last priority right now. If I can't work I can't get money, I don't want to trouble my family anymore than I already do. 

I wouldn't get fired over not being able to work for a bit, right? 

“Keith, what about my job?” My voice is strained and sad sounding as I try to ignore the pain in my head. “Am I able to work?” Keith looked surprised for a moment before shaking his head. 

“We'll go talk to Allura tomorrow, she'll tell you when you can work again. I'm sure your boss will understand.” I give a silent nod. “Ok good, now answer my questions. Did you hit your head again? You ok?” Keith's voice is soft and comforting, it sounds weird coming from him. I can't quite place why. 

“I think, maybe a little?” 

“What question are you answering?” 

“Both?” 

“Ugh, Lance just- here, I'm gonna take off your other shoe then I'm gonna look at your head.” He shuffled back and started untying the laces. 

“Thanks…” looking down at Keith I notice how careful he's being, slowly and patiently pulling at the laces. His way of undoing them seems to work a lot better than what I was trying to do because after about a minute my shoe is slipped right off my foot. 

“There, all done. Can you stand?” Keith gets up and offers a hand to me. I stare at it for a moment, it's tempting but I don't wanna seem needy. Wait, why is that suddenly a worry of mine? 

“I can get up. I'm fine on my own.” I say as I lightly push his hand away, he snags my wrist, catching me off guard and I let out a little squeak. 

“Lemme rephrase that.” There's a small pause. “I'll help you up.” Then without warning Keith is lifting my whole weight onto my feet. I stumble forward and he grabs my shoulder keeping me in place. 

“Walking, I'll let you do on your own, if you can,” he's still holding my wrist so I can't go anywhere, I wait for a second then he speaks up again. “how hard did you hit your head? Should we call the school?” 

There's that soft voice again. 

Why does he sound so worried? It bothers me, aren't we supposed to hate each other? Now that I think about it, Keith is completely different from the cold hard lone wolf I thought he was. He seems, kinder? Softer? I can't seem to find the word. 

“I can walk, and I didn't hit my head hard. If anything I just bumped it, it still didn't do any good for the headache I have though.” 

“Headache?” 

Shit. 

“Yeah, its nothin to worry about though. Allura said that stuff like this would happen, so it's kinda expected.” Keith doesn't say anything, he just let's go of my wrist,and starts to make his way over to the bathroom. 

“Let's change your bandages, then go to bed.” 

“Ok.” 

\---------------------

“How's it lookin Keithy?” I ask Keith as he slowly unwraps the bandages from around my head. I'm currently sitting cross legged, backwards on the toilet seat so it would be easier for Keith to change them, though it's pretty uncomfortable for me. 

“Don't call me that, and it's seems to be bleeding a bit again. Nothing much though.” I see him drop the white paper/ cloth stuff to the floor. Keith then walks over to the other side of the small bathroom and I hear the tap turn on.

“What are you doing?” I ask swaying myself side to side a bit, it's boring just sitting here. 

“I'm wetting a cloth.” The water shuts off. 

“Why?” He wrings it out a bit before walking back over. 

“I wanna clean the wound a bit Allura said it was a good idea to, she taught me how.” I can feel Keith hovering behind me but he's not moving. A minute or two passes before I say something. 

“You ok Keith? I can probably find a way to do it myself if you're uncomfortable.” 

“Ah, no, no, it's fine.” He pauses, “I just haven't had to take care of a wound in…. a while..” another moment of silence before I feel his hand in my hair close to where I hit my head. He must be picking out dried blood. 

What does he mean ‘in a while’ did something happen? I barely actually know Keith, I shouldn't push him to tell me. Yet. 

“If you have bad experience with them why'd you offer to take care of me?” 

“Because I needed to pay you back for taking that hit for me!” A pause “This may hurt a bit.” He starts dabbing around my wound with the wet cloth , it stings at first but it actually starts to feel kinda nice after a few seconds. 

“You don't really need to pay me back, I kinda did it for my own selfish reason.” 

“What do you mean?” Keith asks, the wet cloth stops making contact with my head for a second, then resumes. I let out a sigh. 

“I'm a very unlucky person, so I try to do good things so I'll become more lucky.” 

“Like karma?” 

“Exactly!” I half shout as Keith walks back over to the sink and starts washing off the cloth. 

“I don't really believe in stuff like that, I think it's all phony- oh- but I think it's cool you like that stuff.” 

“I don't know if I should thank you or be insulted.” Keith shut off the tap, placed the cloth on the side of the sink then started looking through the cupboards beneath it. 

“Let's get you all bandaged up!” He said before pulling a first aid kit from under the sink. 

“That was too obvious of a conversation change! Now I know it's an insult!” 

“Pshh, I don't know what you’re talking about.” He comes back over and starts wrapping my head with the bandages. 

There's a couple minutes of silence, it's comfortable. Keith slowly wraps the bandages around my head, moving pieces of hair out of the way.

I could probably do just as good of a job. 

“Ya know, I really am sorry for what happened.” Keith speaks over the science, his voice barely a whisper. 

Wait is he still on the whole me jumping in front of him and taking the hit? 

“Wait, I'm not catching on. What are you talking about?” I feel Keith tuck the end of the bandage under itself securing it in place. 

“When you helped me out.” I turn around to look at him, he's looking at the floor right in front of the toilet I'm sitting on. He reminds me of a guilty child right now, it's cute. 

No wait. Not cute. Keith isn't cute. 

“Don't apologize for that.” I poke his hand to get his attention, it works and he looks up from the floor and to me where I'm stationed on the toilet seat. “Say ‘thank you’ instead! In the end everything turned out ok, so you don't need to worry anymore.” Keith eyes me for a second before looking back to the floor. 

“A simple ‘thank you’ won't pay you back.” Keith huffs. He seems set on paying me back. Maybe I can have some fun~ 

“Hmmm that's true,” he flinches at my words. “So if you really wanna pay me back how about you call me ‘prince Lance’ oh! or if you really, really feel bad call me ‘master’ that's the only way you can repay me fully~” I shoot Keith a grin but he's too focused on the floor to notice, his face scrunched up and a deep red. 

I feel accomplished. 

Keith let's out an angry mumbling sound before leaving me in the bathroom alone. I let laughter quietly bubble out of me, I wonder how gullible he is. 

\-----------

When I finally walked back out of the bathroom and into the living room Keith is sitting on the couch with his phone in hand playing what looked like a little racing game. “Hey mullet, what time is it?” He jumps a bit at my sudden words then presses the home button. 

“Did I spook you?” Keith turns a shoots me a glare, this time I jump at the sudden ice-cold eye contact. 

“Now who's spooked?” He says letting his gaze melt into something softer as his lips curve up into a smile. 

A smile. 

Feeling my face start to heat up I look to the floor. What is even happening? Lance you need to calm. down. 

Keith makes a small coughing sound as if he's choking, then after a few seconds he starts taking again. “Anyway, it's 9:27pm, are you getting tired?” I shake my head. 

“Not really, I slept all day. My head is killing me though.” Keith stays silent so I look up at him, his face is slightly stiffened with worry. “Ah- not, literally. I'm fine.” Maybe that'll make him stop worrying?

Apparently not. 

Keith got up from the couch and quickly walked over to me. “Woah, woah, Keith-” 

“Sit down on the couch I'll get the pills Allura gave you.” Keith walked into the bathroom. I went over to the couch like he had told me to do and say myself down. 

Keith then walked back out to the living room, his eyes searching. He looks over to me where I was now sitting on the couch, then to the kitchen. 

Wow he's lookin hard for my pills. 

“The, pills are in my pocket…” I inform Keith as he started making his way to the kitchen. “You, do know I didn't mean that I was actually dying, right?” There's a moment of silence before Keith speaks. 

“I know you were over exaggerating but still, it at least means you're in pain, and that's not good, so maybe just take the pills? I'll get you a cup of water.” He starts looking through all my cupboards for my cups, I'm not gonna help him. 

He can find the glasses on his own. 

I grab the pill bottle from my pocket and pop it open, just from the smell I can tell that I'm not gonna enjoy taking these. Will I be able to swallow them? They look kinda big. I wonder how bad my headache would get if I don't take them. 

Maybe I can just pretend to-

“Here.” I'm pulled from my thoughts as a cold glass makes contact with my cheek. I must've been really out of it I didn't even hear the tap. 

“Ah! That's cold!” He lowers the glass from my cheek and puts it in my free hand without saying anything. “O-oh, thanks.” He's hardcore watching me right now, there's no way I can fake taking the pill..

Stupid mullet. 

I take a swig of water, place the cup down on the floor, shake a few pills out of the bottle and put one into my mouth. With a big swallow I down in all. The pill was only in my mouth for about two seconds but The aftertaste is still horrible. 

“No problem.” Keith finally says “We should probably start getting ready to sleep.” 

“Good idea mullet, I'll change in my room and you change in the bathroom.” 

“I can't.” I give Keith a confused expression and he continues. “This was very sudden remember? I don't have any of my stuff with me.” 

I completely forgot about that! I brought some of my dad's shirts to sleep in if I ever missed home, they're really big on me so they should fit Keith, as for pants…

“I think I have some pjs you can borrow, I'll look through my drawers for a second pair of comfy pants but I for sure have a shirt you can wear!” 

“You don't have-” 

“Shush, shush. It's gross to sleep in your clothes.” getting up from the couch and passing Keith I start walking towards my bedroom. I open the door, the room itself is pretty small, it fits one bed on either side and a single dresser. 

I walk over to where the dresser is and pull at one of the drawers, after a second (and a bit of tugging) it opens, I reach in and grab one of my dads old shirts along with the shirt I usually wear to bed. I then tug open another drawer and start looking for a pair of pants Keith can wear. After a bit of searching I stumble upon a pair of sweatpants. 

“Hey Keith, I found you- Keith?” I look around for a second but I can't spot his mullet. I thought he followed me into my room. “Where are you?” 

“I'm outside your room.” 

“Why?” 

“I didn't know if I should've followed you in or not, so i just stayed out here.” Isn't it common sense for him to follow? Maybe he's just that dense? 

“Well get in here! I found you clothes that, I think? Will fit you.” 

“You think?” I hear Keith say as he enters the room. 

“Yeah, I mean, they might be too big? They're big on me and you're a bit smaller than I am..” I turn around and hand him the shirt and sweatpants, he takes them and nods. 

“Yeah they look a bit big. I'll go change.” He swiftly turned and left the room, closing the door behind himself. I pull out my normal pair of pj pants then push the drawer shut. 

\---------------------

After I finish changing I walk back out of my room, Keith's still in the bathroom so I make my way over to the couch, plopping myself down I pull out my phone and start looking through my Instagram feed. After a few minutes of silence I hear a click, turning to see where the noise came from I see bathroom door open. 

Keith walks out, the clothes I gave him are wayyy to big. I didn't realize how small he was till now. I thought he was about the same as me but, apparently not. 

The shirt I gave him is falling down his shoulder exposing the skin underneath, the sweatpants are touching the floor and slipping over Keith's bare feet the tiniest bit. I feel chills up my spine. 

What the hell lance? 

We make eye contact, his face is dusted with a slight blush, after a second he opens his mouth to speak, “uhm lan-” he cuts himself off and looks at the floor 

What's that about? 

After a few moments he takes a deep breath in and looks back up at me with determination burning in his eyes. “Master I thi-” 

Me choking on my own spit cuts him off. 

After a few minutes of me struggling and Keith looking absolutely mortified I finally stop stumbling for words and say something. 

“W-what did you just call me?” 

“M-master.” I feel my stomach do a flip. 

“WHY??” 

“BECAUSE YOU SAID IT WAS THE ONLY WAY I COULD PAY YOU BACK!” 

“NO I DID-” wait a minute. “Oh my god…” I suck in a deep breath of air, Keith's face is bright red, mine probably is too. OH MY GOD!” 

“S-stop yelling.” 

“I didn't think- I didn't think you would actually do it.” I let a laugh escape my lips and Keith glares at me. 

“It was a joke?” 

“Well, yeah. I wouldn't actually make you do that.” Keith crosses his arms and sticks his bottom lip out the smallest bit. 

Is Keith…..pouting? 

“Ah keef!” I stand up and walk over to him where he's standing right outside the bathroom. “I'm sorry I hurt your feelings~ can I make up for it with a hug~?” I outstretch my arms and he looks at me blankly, after a moment he starts looking very, annoyed. 

“I think the fuck not.” Keith says coldly. “I'm going to bed.” He then walks straight past me and into the bedroom, leaving me alone in the hall. 

Outch

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll try to get the next chapter out in a week or two, hopefully I can stick to that;;


End file.
